Missions of Danger 14 Itachi x male reader
by Kait Stalnaker
Summary: After you joined the Akatsuki you became the snitch for the group. You would follow and report on missions as Pein asked. But when Itachi and Kisame catch you, you change your mind about hiding around them anymore. You slowly fall more and more in love with the raven who's past haunts him and he grows to love you as well.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. This is purely a work of fiction and any bearing it may have on the real world is purely coincidental. This is male reader x male character so it is yaoi or gay, so if you are a homophobe keep moving and get out of here this is meant for people who have open minds and open unjudging hearts. Now on with my fiction.

*Readers perspective*  
I walked the halls slowly and silently. I didn't like it here very much but to be able to get away with my life I had had to join the Akatsuki. I didn't like what they were doing at all. And I tried my best to fail everything hoping that they would just think me dumb and let it go. Most of them did let it go. Pein though thought I was smarter than I let on and that I was just clumsy. But I was still important enough that they didn't let me go.  
I was sent as a watcher often to spy on the others to make sure they did the missions according to orders and to kill them if they didn't. I often let little things slip by me. I didn't want to put them in a spot. This time I was to follow Itachi and Kisame. We had been trekking rather quickly through the land of earth. I didn't even really need to follow them. They always went along with the rules, well Itachi followed them and made Kisame follow along.  
I had grown envious over their close and quiet relationship. They fought together like they had been fighting since they were children. Itachi let Kisame do the heavy lifting and Itachi would do the tedious work, along with the planning. I sighed as it began raining. I hated it when this happened because I was stuck in the rain watching them sit in a cave dry and warm. I moved and sat cross legged on a branch as they took cover. Suddenly beside my ear I heard a soft gust of breath and I launched away slicing at the person. Only to be face to face with Itachi.  
"Come in with us I am tired of seeing you wet and lonely out here, not to mention we know you have been following us. Leader sama never asks us about our missions any more just takes it for granted we did a good job so it is obvious you are a spy for him." I nodded and followed him.  
Kisame stared at me, "Wow I am surprised you actually came."  
"He isn't a moron Kisame, he didn't want to get sick or cold and wet." Itachi moved and sat down against the cave wall.  
"Thank you," I said shedding my wet cloak and sitting beside it at the entrance.  
"So do you really tattle everything we do?" Kisame asked.  
"Kisame!" Itachi snapped coldly. "It is our duty to follow orders as it is his."  
"No I don't. I inform him of what I think is pertinent. Mainly whenever Hidan is misbehaving and causing Kakuzu trouble. But you both succeed in your missions flawlessly and if you make a mistake its so small that there is no need for me to speak of it. In fact I was tempted not to follow you this time because you both always do what you are told."  
Kisame and Itachi shared a look. "Then why did you?" Itachi asked sounding curious.  
"Well for one I don't want to die if Leader-Same gets mad, and second," I turned red, "Its my own business."  
Itachi studied me, "Tell us or I will make you," he said in a sweet tone that I knew was a threat.  
"I like you both. Kisame goes on for hours about his adventures and the weather and things he knows. And you quietly listen while pretending you aren't even interested." I was turning more red as I spoke and Kisame chuckled.  
"You can stop talking about us," he said.  
"Sorry, I will be quiet," I went silent and after a while I heard Kisame start telling Itachi about this one village he was sent to in order to get some information. The next thing I knew I was being shaken. I opened my eyes to see Itachi looking down at me.  
"Time to go, I didn't wish to leave you since your mission is to accompany us," he said a sad look on his face.  
I nodded and leapt up fast. Sliding my cloak on and following the two out into the trees. This time Kisame talked to me as I followed. Finally I saw no more need to follow considering that he kept talking to me so I joined them on the path. Itachi smiled a small smile.  
"About time you came out, I was sure you would."  
I blinked and smiled. I came to enjoy going on their missions with them. They seemed to like it too. However this time Deidara unintentionally detained me wanting to ask me about his art and I couldn't escape for fear of hurting his feelings. I managed to come up with a strange description about the way beauty is before racing away yelling emergency. Then Kakauzu wanted to question me about the missing three hundred yen. Which I told him Hidan had taken to get a few groceries with at Pein's request. While he began fuming I ran away only to be stopped by Leader-Sama himself. He told me to get in gear because they had left twenty minutes ago.  
I nodded and began running as fast as I could. I tried to catch up but I had to track them for a while which took time. Then I felt it, pain, and I could smell blood. I raced in that direction to find Itachi on his side coughing up blood and Kisame fighting violently against ten ninja. I glanced at Itachi and decided I had to help Kisame first because if he died fighting then that left me to heal two ninja's and fight off the ones Kisame didn't kill.  
I formed signs and surrounded them with water crushing them one at a time. Once it was down to three of them I left them to Kissame and began healing Itachi. I heard a scream and didn't turn around concentrating on Itachi. After a while color began returning to his pale face and I smiled as his breathing evened out.  
I felt Kisame's chakra behind me and relaxed. I formed a few more hand signs and sealed him in a healing barrier.  
"Will he be okay?" he asked worriedly.  
"Yes i just need to sit and rest for a few minutes my chakra is low and I used a good bit in this barrier to protect as well as heal him. It reverses damage done. So he should be okay in a bit," I said not mentioning that I had found that he was horribly sick with a terminal disease. I had reverted enough chakra to take the condition all the way back in healing to before he got it. But that wiped my chakra clean out.  
I moaned and collapsed in exhaustion. I was being shaken awake and I sat up with a jerk my forehead colliding with Kisame's. "OW!" I yelled. He grunted. "Sorry what is wrong?"  
"Itachi is breathing funny," he said. I rose and moved over to the prone figure still sealed in my jutsu barrier.  
"He is fine. This barrier is also a shield it distorts our minds of what is going on inside. Now lets finish your mission then we will return here get him and go back."  
"I have had enough of this he takes all this crap from our Leader, gets hurt this bad and still doesn't mind." I nodded understanding and knowing I did the same.  
"Maybe we should quit, we are strong enough to fight them if they come for us," I said and for a second I thought he believed me.  
"I am not very strong and Itachi wouldn't dream of it. He wants to keep his brother safe and staying in the Akatsuki will do just that."  
I nodded and we left. It took less than three hours to complete the mission and when we returned I looked Itachi over. The jutsu was nearly complete. Itachi's eyes opened and he blinked sleepily. "Stay still Itachi I am healing your wounds. Moving will probably mean you won't walk again," I lied as I concentrated the healing even more by blending my newly acquired chakra with my older from earlier. He did as told and then the barrier collapsed.  
He blinked and glanced at me. I laughed, "You can move now, I healed everything that was broken, pulled, or injured in anyway," I said as his black eyes suddenly met mine and he stared.  
"Everything?" he asked wonderingly.  
"Yes everything," I said as he suddenly hugged me.  
"Thank you," he whispered into my neck.  
"No problem its what you do for the ones you love," I said softly. He gasped softly and I hugged him back tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or its affiliated characters this is a work of fiction only the story line is mine. Also warning ahead this has sex in it and it is guy on guy so if gay guys going at it bothers you continue no further.

*Your pov*  
I helped Itachi up and smiled when he flexed his hands and smiled slowly. He took a deep breath and stretched.  
"We need to finish the mission and get back before 'Name' gets into trouble for being gone not to mention us Kisame," he said glancing at me and then at Kisame.  
Kisame smirked, "We already finished it while you were sleeping." Itachi looked at me confused and then sighed in relief.  
"Lets go," I said turning and taking off with Kisame and Itachi quickly following suit. We arrived within three hours as the sun was setting. I stopped and went down my special route to see Leader first. I landed with a tired thump on the floor. He turned around rage on his face and ready to say something before noticing how tired I was.  
"What happened? You never look this bad," he said watching me force myself up and over to the chair that stood in front of his desk. I leaned on it and breathed slowly.  
"They were ambushed...and when I caught up Itachi was down and nearly dead. Kisame...was fighting ten and more ninja by himself. I couldn't let some of our best ninja die so I assisted Kisame in taking down quite a few of them. Then I set to work healing Itachi, using my special regenerative sealing cocoon. Then I helped Kisame finish the mission before I released the healing jutsu. I am all out of chakra and I am really tired Leader Sama," I said as I tried to maintain my balance but failed and fell. Everything went black around me.

*Itachi's pov*  
I arrived at the end of the debriefing and watched as 'Name' suddenly collapsed. I raced and caught him in time to stop him from hitting the floor.  
"When did I say that knocking was a stupid nothing?" Pein asked curiously his eyes cold.  
"You were going to let 'Name' hit the floor," Itachi hissed, carefully scooping the precious person into his arms and against his chest. "After all he has done being your constant mole and following everyone everywhere you have no more concern for him than this?" I glanced back at Kisame who stood behind me looking at 'Name'.  
"Give him the papers he sent us for," I said before taking 'Name' to my room. I lay him out on my bed and carefully examined him. I sighed with relief when I saw it was only chakra exhaustion. I went and drew a bath when I returned he was sitting up and stretching.  
"You need to rest," I said softly.  
"I am going to take a shower and then go to bed," he said rising, "And I feel better. Thank you Itachi," he said before going out the door and leaving me alone. I went and took my bath then dressed in my black robe and went to 'Name's room. I needed to talk to him urgently. He needed to know what I felt and if he didn't want me then he could simply turn me down.

*your pov again. O.O )  
I showered slowly and the tension left me. I relaxed, feeling my chakra returning to me. Man I over did it. I should have just asked for a rest instead of pushing on as fast as I could ahead of them. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself before stretching and going to my room. When I opened the door I knew some one was inside and I slipped in quietly and shut the door before turning on the light. At the foot of my bed sat Itachi in his black yukata. I studied him for a second before sighing heavily.  
"What is wrong Itachi?" I asked just a little bit worried about why he was here. He raised his eyes and to mine then away.  
"Well it is like this 'Name' I wanted to tell you that I like you and I wanted to know if you liked me back." He remained silent then raised his eyes to watch my reaction. I let my face be completely devoid of any emotion as I walked slowly over to him until I was looking down at him. He slowly blinked though his eyes never left mine. I reached and ran my fingers through his wet hair and leaning forward I kissed him gently then more hungrily as I began my binding jutsu on his wrists. He gasped as his hands suddenly flew above his head and he was dragged up the bed by invisible cords. I chuckled at his surprise then slowly climbed up him feeling like a tiger after his prey as I stalked up the bed on hands and knees.  
I licked my lips slowly and slid a hand up his leg that was partially uncovered. I smirked and met his eyes both of us knowing he could get out of this if he wanted to.  
"I have more than liked you I have loved and lusted after you since the second mission I followed you and Kisame," I said kissing my way up the inside of his leg. Once I got as far as his knee I sat back and slid my hands up his thighs watching the satin part at my touch. Itachi had yet to make a sound so once I had his robe completely open I leaned and kissed him gently on the lips again. At such a simple touch he blushed. I ran my hands to his hips slowly up then down before letting my eyes devour his pale skin. It was smooth and covered with only a few scars because of how good a ninja he was. I kissed up from his knee and sucked on the inside of his thigh in multiple places long enough to leave marks. I grinned when he twitched slightly at the third mark I was leaving.  
"You are such a bad boy Itachi," I purred kissing up his abdomen and onto his chest, where I sucked on one of his nipples. He blushed all over and whimpered softly I reached and gently pinched the other until it was as hard as the first then pulled away so I could watch his face. I pinched both nipples and twisted them harshly, earning a cry of pained pleasure. I released them and softly brushed my fingertips over them. Easing away the throbbing pain before flicking them mercilessly until he was trying to twist away. I smirked and leaned to capture his lips in a brutal kiss that we both fought for dominance for until he finally ran out of breath and I won. I pulled back and panted, watching chest heave as he tried to regain lost air. I spread his thighs and slid my hands down them to fondle his manhood.  
"So yours is a lot bigger than Hidan's," I said with a smirk remembering a challenge that Itachi had refused to participate in. Though we all had been subject to seeing Hidan naked before the fact. He blushed. I traced the head with my finger and pinched it gently. Itachi threw back his head and moaned. I smirked evilly and began licking it and playing with him until he was very aroused. Then I moved back again to watch his reaction and he noticed. He blinked slowly knowing I had something planned but not sure what until I sharply pinched the tip and held my fingers like that tight against him. His back arched and he let out a pained scream twisting his hips to which I moved to straddle and sit on his legs. He whimpered as I rolled the tip between my fingers keeping the painful pressure up until I felt wetness coating my fingers and he began whining louder.  
"Ahh," I leaned and licked the fluid slowly off my fingers before grinning at him as I released my hold and began licking the red and sensitive head. A sob left his throat as my fingers moved to cup and massage his sack until he was crying with need.  
"'Name' enough *pant* please, I can't wait any longer!" Itachi begged his body trembling. I moved off his thighs and spread them again lifting them and smirking as his hole twitched under my gaze.  
"'Name' please stop teasing me just give it to me already," he pleaded as I shook my head stretched him meticulously. Avoiding his prostate on purpose. Once he was well stretched I lifted his hips higher and leaned down to stare at his hole before spreading it with my fingers. I glanced up and met his lust filled and needy eyes. I blew cold air into his hole and his body nearly bolted out of my grasp.  
"Ahh ahh ahh! Bad boy," I said setting his hips down and reaching to pinch the tip of his painful erection again. This time it was a loud wail that left him and tears began sliding down his cheeks. I leaned to lick the much faster forming liquid. Then I moved back tossing aside my towel and with any more teasing I thrust into him. His back arched and he moaned. I released the jutsu and his hands came to grasp my shoulders tightly with each thrust and his voice came in short cries which turned into moans of my name. I began nailing his prostate every time and his back arched as he screamed my name before coming violently. I pounded into him until I saw stars. Pleasure coursed through me and I collapsed beside him. Not hearing the door shut for the side room as I snuggled the already asleep Uchiha into my arms.


End file.
